habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 01
Rabbit #01 (username Arin)' '''is a member of the Angora Division in HABIT's Tournament. They were the sixth Rabbit to make an introduction video, and have the role of HABIT's personal "Helper" in the tournament. History In the days before the tournament, #01 was a part of the Pre-Tournament Meetup chat. They were known to the rabbits as Arin, and were known for making silly jokes with the group. The day that HABIT was added into the chat, he told the Rabbits that if anyone needed anything, they should contact #01 because they were his "helper". When the tournament started, many Rabbits in Angora did not trust #01 (due to their connection with HABIT), but respected them and listened to what they had to say. When the irritation and the fights started heating up in the chat, #01 was always the one to make everyone stop. This proved to be an extremely good quality for them, and was one of the deciding factors that led to them being elected leader of the Angora division. As part of their role as HABIT's "helper", Rabbit #01 has to be present for (and sometimes record) division calls, even those that do not involve the Angoras. The first call that occurred through each division (on October 1st) was recorded by #01. They were forced to sit through the events of that night three times, and were forbidden from speaking or interacting with the other Rabbits during that time. #01 was later called upon to record the October 15th Lop call (in which Rabbit #157's opened his package from find.the.way). During this call, #01 was allowed for the first time to speak and interact with the rest of the participants; they were noticeably cold to the other Rabbits, but still concerned about what the package was. During HABIT's brief absence, #01 decided to take a bathroom break and found their computer turned off when they returned. This warranted a punishment from HABIT, who showed up at their dorm and beat them down. #01 suffered an injury to their cheek, a broken nose, a split lip and a dislocated shoulder, along with various other bruises unseen by the camera. On 10/18, the Angora division got a visit from Rabbit #110. HABIT placed #110 into the division for him to teach the Angoras a lesson in respect and showmanship of a true leader. This sparked a verbal fight between #01 and #110, which ended with #110 giving #01 a verbal beatdown; he called them a terrible leader and a horrible person, and proclaimed that it was their fault the Angora division was failing before HABIT removed him from the chat. #110 posted a transcript of the conversation to his tumblr. In late October, #01 accidentally ran into their friend and division mate, Rabbit #24, at a Halloween corn maze. As the two joked around, HABIT appeared and began playing a game of Marco Polo with them, eventually chasing them out of the maze. On 10/29, an Angora call was hosted by HABIT with a "special guest", Rabbit #60. During this call, #01 became more and more agitated with HABIT's abuse towards the Rabbits, finally demanding that HABIT leave "their" Rabbits alone. #60 decided to make #01 the target of choice for his Special Assignment (which both he and Rabbit #110 had received). #60 appeared at #01's apartment, and the two of them fought to an agreed tie. #01 suffered a black eye, multiple bruises, a cut to the palm of their hand, and had their nose re-broken. On November 10th, #01 received file Xxx.txt from #00; they never said a word about it to the other Rabbits or posted the file. HABIT discovered #01's deceit while going through Marty's account and decided to make an example of them. He hosted a call that evening, and asked #01 to read the text file; as they began to read, their eye began to hurt and bleed. #01 left the call in agony; when they returned, they had gone blind in one eye. Personality Rabbit #01 is a study in contradictions. A self-described "sarcastic idiot" and "fucking dork", #01 has a penchant for making bad jokes and referencing ridiculous memes. However, #01 is also admittedly spiteful; an "asshole" who doesn't tolerate stupidity and isn't afraid to say what needs to be said or do what needs to be done -- no matter what the cost. Rabbit #01 has become known to the Angora Division as "Mama Leader" and is often referred to as "Mom" due to their constant parental presence. Almost all of the rabbits in their division respect #01 as leader and as their "Mother Rabbit." Abilities While they may not always make the smartest decisions, #01 is intelligent and capable, and an overall effective leader for their "brood". Relationships HABIT ' '#01 was hand-picked to be HABIT's "helper". On the first night of the tournament, HABIT explicitly requested that all Rabbits add #01 to their contacts, and to defer to them in case of emergency. He was quick to add that there was no favoritism involved; #01 was given the job simply because they happened to be in the "number one" spot on the roster. It is unknown what being HABIT's "helper" entails (aside from being forced to record division calls), but whatever it means, #01 doesn't seem terribly happy with their position (especially the punishments they receive for displeasing their "boss"). Rabbit #24 Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #24 did not get along when first brought into the division. However, as they chatted, they learned that they went to the same college together. They didn't always see eye to eye, but kept running into each other and eventually became friends. One day in the division chat, #24 posted a picture of #01 meeting them at a corn maze. HABIT decided to play a game of Marco Polo, chasing the two of them out of the maze after they made jokes. Rabbit #05 Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #05 have formed a very close connection from the beginning of the tournament. #05 has been shown to be highly defensive over #01, to the point of insulting other Rabbits who might harass, harm or belittle them. Rabbit #60/#20 Rabbit #01 and Rabbit #20 have a mutual respect for one another. #20 initially chose #01 as the target for his Special Assignment from HABIT (both because they live in close proximity and because #01 was talkinb back to HABIT). After the two had a physical beatdown that ended in a draw, however, #01 developed a great deal more respect towards #20. Once #60 was moved from Dwarfs to Angora and became #20, he and #01 started a working relationship. #20 defers to #01 as HABIT's second-in-command; he refers to them as "Boss", and takes orders or suggestions from them accordingly. #20 and #01 are often seen making jokes back and forth in the division chat, and #01 rushes to defend him when other Rabbits lose their patience with him. Quotes ''"I don't expect this to be easy. In fact...I expect this to be quite the opposite." - Talking about the tournament, "Introductions". "Well, I'll take this as my cue to get off for the evening. Rabbits, make good choices. Don't be stupid. Don't talk back. Don't be disrespectful. I don't want to have to clean up in the morning." ''- Leaving Angora division chat for the night. "''Astronauts can't really have a sense of humor. They're too busy doing moon man shit." - Referring to Marty's lack of humor during the second Angora call. Trivia * Name: Arin (Surname unknown) * Aliases/Nicknames: Boss (#60), Mama Leader, Mom * Age: 21 Birthday: January 7th * #01 is non-binary, and prefers they/them pronouns. * #01 has their head shaved on the left side. They like experimenting with their hair color, dying it a new bright color every few weeks or so. * #01 has multiple piercings, including one in each ear, two on each collar bone, snake bites, one on the tongue, and a pierced septum. * #01 is the second Rabbit to be physically attacked by HABIT (after Rabbit #107 of the English Lop division). * #01's sense of taste and smell have been damaged slightly due to the repetitive broken nose. * #01 is one of only three Rabbits to have had authorized interactions with all three divisions (the others being Rabbit #00 and Rabbit #60). Gallery -01Battered.jpg|#01 after being attacked by HABIT during the 10/15 call. 01Battered.png|After the throwdown with #20 on 10/29. Rabbit1and24.jpeg|Rabbit #01 and #24 hanging out after the events of 11/10. image2.JPG|Rabbit #01 asleep on #24's shoulder after a long and exhausting few days, post 11/10. Links YouTube: Sephylover14 Tumblr: themetalglenCategory:Rabbits